


Socks, check; Coffee, check; Tie, check

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Stony Bingo Fills 2019/2020 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU- Non Powered, Baby Peter, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Police Captain Steve, Stony Bingo 2019 square "Go be a hero!", Superfamily, inventor tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Steve's been up for two hours already when he first hears the click of the bedside lamp back in their bedroom. He's sitting on the couch, legs crossed at the knees with a sketchbook open and a sharpened pencil in hand. He's showered, eaten and had his tea, all that was missing was Tony and here he is getting up.Stony Bingo Fill for my Y3: "Go be a hero!"





	Socks, check; Coffee, check; Tie, check

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Second fill for the Stony bingo and keeping on with posting the fics I write day after day with this edition of Camp Nano!
> 
> Reading over it it's entirely possible that the atmosphere of it is lowkey inspired by (one of?) Bill Longbow's last Stuckony fic which I loved so muchhh - definitely go read it if you haven't and you like the pairing :) Anyway, hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely friend SerenaLunera for cheerleading and catching my mistakes as she always does <3

Steve's been up for two hours already when he first hears the click of the bedside lamp back in their bedroom. He's sitting on the couch, legs crossed at the knees with a sketchbook open and a sharpened pencil in hand. He's showered, eaten and had his tea, all that was missing was Tony and here he is getting up.

Steve smiles as he hears the door to the bathroom swishing closed almost immediately followed by the faint buzz of the water tank. He shuts his sketchbook on an unfinished drawing of the last afternoon nap he’s witnessed between Tony and Peter the day before. He gets up and doesn't stop smiling as he makes his way back into the kitchen and starts the coffee machine for a triple espresso. He gets the container of sugar and the cinnamon from the upper cupboards and hums softly in the gentle, warm routine of it all. 

The sound of Tony's socked feet coming closer is the melody of Steve's long reached dreams, ever cherished bliss. 

He turns around to face his husband, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, a spoon in the other. Tony is already sitting in one of the island's stools, one pajama-clad knee drawn up to his chest. 

It's not uncommon for Tony to slip back into his sleep attire after showering in the morning and he looks so comfortable and still so grumpy with his brows furrowed and his eyes concentrated on a very precise, innocent inch of the countertop that Steve's smile starts to hurt with how taut it forces his lips to go. 

“Here you go, Morning Cat, only got to stir,” Steve's voice is practically singing when he puts the cup in front of Tony and their fingers brush lightly when he gives him the spoon. Every morning is the same and Steve is forever grateful. It's all he's ever wanted and Tony can laugh and wrinkle his nose all he wants at their domesticity, Steve knows he's craved the same thing for just as long as him.

Tony takes a first sip of the offered coffee and sighs in the fine fumes of it, “Thank you, Sunshine,”

And that's Steve's cue to get around and behind Tony, to surround him in the strength of his arms and put his chin on one of the man’s shoulders. 

“Slept okay?” Steve asks, nose breathing in the clean smell of his husband while Tony nods half-heartedly. 

“You?” 

The hoarse murmur of Tony's voice has Steve breathing even deeper in the crook of his neck before he answers against his skin, “Like a charm, except for, you know,” he chuckles as he straightens up and goes to fetch the baby monitor from the coffee table. 

“Here, you should be good for another two hours,” Steve says but Tony isn't looking at him, or rather not meeting his eyes - he's looking at him alright, eyes staring where his ass had been when he bent down, where his crotch is now that he's standing up again, “Earth to lusting hubby?”

Tony's eyes crinkle in the corners - how can a grown man look so cute is beyond Steve's understanding but it warms him to his core - he snorts, his chin resting on his knee, “Not my fault you look so delicious in uniform, Rogers,” Tony winks into Steve’s blushing gaze, takes another sip of his coffee before licking his lips, “Gonna be late if you stand there much longer Captain,”

And it’s enough to get Steve moving because, yes, he  _ will _ be late if he’s not gone in the next ten minutes. He tightens his tie, works his uniform jacket over his pristine shirt, passes his hands over the sides of his head, flattening his hair, all under Tony’s appreciative gaze. The man even hums under his breath, “Delicious,”

Steve smiles to himself, Tony’s praise never fails to make his cheeks flame up gently. He looks at his feet, as much to hide it as to check his pants for crinkles. All for nothing, Tony laughs at his antics and his pants are still ironed flat as ever.

“Alright,” Steve blows a raspberry at his husband before making his way to Peter’s room as silently as he can. He pushes the door open, walks into the room and has to remind himself that he’s got to go real soon so he won’t stand there and gawk endlessly. He trails a finger over the round baby cheeks of the toddler, his eyes misting over same as every morning and he whispers, “Have a good day little man. Daddy loves you.”

Steve walks back into the hallway, back into the living-room where he finds Tony sitting on the couch and nursing a second cup of coffee. Steve rounds the back of the couch until he can crouch in front of Tony, he puts his hands atop Tony’s knees, “C’mere, tease,” Steve murmurs and Tony complies with a grin. 

They kiss for a long moment, both men parting with flushed, slightly swollen lips. 

“Alright, go be a hero, Captain,” Tony says in a last peck of their lips before he flattens Steve’s hair once again and sits back.

Steve’s gaze is almost hooded with the flood of love he’s subjected to. Every morning is the same and he wouldn’t change it for anything. He has what he’s always wanted, desired, longed for - a husband who meets every ounce of love Steve feels bubbling inside of him, a growing child whose happiness glows and rebounds over any living soul he comes across - a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic in a day or two called **Storm of my Heart** :)
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
